Leopardclaw's jungle journey
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: New changes, new life, new family. Adventure, action, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody. The name's Leopardclaw. I prefer to be called Leo, for short. My world home is in the jungle of Tarzan. That's right, I am going to be tree-surfing, vine-swinging. Pretty cool, huh? The day came when Sunrise called me over, telling me that it is time. It was late spring, a few months after Bearberry's departure. the sun was partly warm with some clouds around, the birds preparing their nests, welcoming their offspring to the world. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a funny pun, "Who is the early bird, and who is the worm that's eaten?", and a dark blue blazer, gray pants, ankle-high brown lightweight boots. I was in a good mood, imagining how much fun I will have with Tarzan. _Through, there is still Sunrise's theory, which is curious. She says it might be possible that Jane and the others might've been the first humans that were seen by Tarzan, but if I was there first, then maybe Tarzan could be easier to be taught to speak, so he could actually spend time with Jane, no wasting time in being hassled with questions. Sure, Tarzan would still have questions, but he could hold on to speak and understand, in theory, anyway. Plus, I would teach him on human emotion and feelings, so he could pick up on Clayton's evil plans sooner than it was in the movie. Although, I was wary on possibly telling him or not on the bad side of humans, I mean, he's so protective of his gorilla family and animal friends. I don't know how he'd react if I told him. _

As I was heading out of my thoughts, I made my way to HQ, nodding in acknowledgement to my clanmates. In the elevator, so nervous to expect what is needed of me, heading out into the room, the chatter, feeling the excitement in the air. I noticed the portal being turned on by Sunrise who've turned to meet me as I made my way to her. She looks happy, content in her usual clothes which is a purple t-shirt, dark blue pants with red/white sneakers along with a new change. I bet you all remember of Sunrise's part in Bearberry's world, receiving a mark of a wolf paw from Aniu. Well, now she's showing it in her human form. She looks good with it. It was new to us teammates when she came back from Balto's dimension, through over time, we've come to accept it and we figured that the mark is specific for leaders like her and the rest of us are content with our totem/radio necklaces. Speaking of it, it looks like Sunrise has something for me. She opened up her hand, revealing the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. It is an elephant with bright blue eyes, and a waterfall behind it. All of that is encircled in metal. _Oh, it's spectacular. Tantor would love this totem since it symbolizes his breed. They did an amazing job on it._

I thanked Sunrise and took it. Sunrise nodded, then told me that the training room is open. I smiled, went off to the room. I have been in the training room almost every week ever since I was told by Sunrise that I could have the world of Tarzan for myself since I told her of my secret. You see, I am homosexual. I've had a crush on Tarzan when I was a teen, but now, I have respected Tarzan of his love for Jane, and, I've preferred women from men for a while now. Sunrise also has a theory for me._ She said that since Tarzan has picked Jane for himself, then maybe I could have a date/courtship with a person who is not seen in the movie just like Flamepelt at Puss in Boots did._ Suddenly out of my mind, I've arrived to train in the room. For 30 minutes, I trained, pushed to limits. After that, I went off to my room to take a shower.

As you all know, women has red doors and men has blue doors. My door number is 14 since that was the age when I found my crush on Tarzan slowly disappearing then. I went in, through makeshift vines of grass and leaves. The walls are a soft teal covered with posters of Tarzan's world, and the floor is painted like the jungle floor, the ceiling painted like the sky. My bed is brown covered with a green/black blanket, and my dresser is made of maganony. I went there, grabbed fresh clothes, headed to the bathroom. The floor is the same, the walls is painted with jungle trees. The sink is pale cream stone, and the toilet is porcelain cream. The shower is glass and the interior is pale white. The shower lasted for a few minutes, changed into the fresh clothes, which is a brown tank top, and tan shorts, and dark blue sandals. I put back on my totem necklace, headed out to the portal where everybody stood by, smiling and grinning. Sunrise was right in front blocking the portal, arms folded, her nod. I nodded back, and she got out-of-the-way, the portal bright, waiting for me. I couldn't help myself as I gave out a close imitation of Tarzan' yell, and hearing everybody reply back with their best Tarzan yells as I went into the portal.

The tunnel was dark, with voices of Tarzan, and the others, through I wouldn't understand the gorillas anymore. Then suddenly it became bright like the sun filled the tunnel with light, and I saw shadows, they became closer, and I gasped of shock and surprise. _It's Tarzan's real parents! Oh, man, the dad clearly looks like Tarzan, except with his beard and eyes, of course. I looked at the mother, wow, she is pretty. I can see that Tarzan got his eyes from her. Wait, they talked!_ The father looked at me with questioning eyes, asked me, "Would you help our son?". I looked at the mother, saw that she has the same thing too. Well, I couldn't refuse something like that. I smiled and answered, "Yes, I will." They sighed softly with a relieving look and happy smiles. The mother told me of their names and Tarzan's birth name. Tarzan's father and mother is John and Annebeth although I can't say of the birth name of Tarzan. I gladly told them of both my birth and clan names. They nodded, and left in a soft poof. Then I saw the jungle ahead of me, and I felt a pull, like the jungle wants me. I followed the feel of the pull, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, that felt like I was hit by a bike. (groans) Who did that? _As I slowly slowed down my mind, I steadily got up on my feet, rubbing my head, and then flashback of the tunnel. _Right, that explains it now. I am in Tarzan, but where and when?_ I looked around 360 degrees, widening my eyes at the beautiful waterfall ahead right of me. It looks like I am in a different section of the jungle. I felt strange, and I checked myself. I blinked at the new wardrobe I am wearing now. I am wearing a x covering made of leaves in the front and back of the upper body, and breeches of the same material down my legs, and I have become barefoot now. I have a spear secured on my back. _Strange, but comfortable. I quite like this. Now, I have to find familiar landmarks or something that could help to find Tarzan._

I went to climb the high rocks beside the waterfall, and I figured that if I got a high spot, then I could see where I am. So, I climbed hard and steady. _Ohh, it was exhausting! I made it! _I looked around, seeing nothing but mist. I saw the sun somewhere above me, figuring that it is close to sunset, maybe an hour or so. Then the mist cleared._ The Elephant Falls, all right!_ I smiled as I viewed the incredible scene before me. I headed down on level ground toward the falls, setting a fast, steady pace. I got closer, and closer, seeing the awesome elephants wallowing in the water, then I noticed someone familiar. _It's Tantor! Wow, he is teenage. He got his tusks, still growing. That's it! I must be in the missing teenage years of Tarzan and the others. Now, how do I get through?_ _Duh, the water. I can swim underwater, and the elephants will not notice me, except maybe Tantor. He is very observant, that is for sure._ I smirked as I dived into the water soundless. I swam all the way to the far ahead shore. I resurfaced, hearing a sound. I turned to see Tantor with eyes wide and standing so still. I smiled at him, turning to climb into the shore, and then ran into the jungle.

I stopped after running steadily for a bit, seeing the incredible trees full with all kinds of fruit. My stomach growled, saying that it is hungry. I went to a particular big tree looking very plump and ripe, and climbed up to a strong wide branch where I can stand and use my spear to receive the fruit. So, I got the fruit, and it is mixed of different things including mangos, oranges, etc. I ate for a while until something caught my ears, hearing rustles near me. I prepared my spear, tensed, waiting, then suddenly Tarzan popped out of nowhere above me. I startled, begun to lose my balance, almost fell out of the tree until Tarzan used his reflexes to save me. _Whoa, that was shocking! _I began to gain my balance back again, searched for my spear which was caught by Tarzan who was like literally inches from me. I took a good look at him. _I was right. Tarzan is teenage. Huh, his hair is a bit shorter and the muscles is not fully formed yet. _We stared at each other like we just discovered the mirror. He looks so confused, so thoughtful. Then he spoke something that I can't understand. _Oh, he is speaking gorilla._ I frowned and shook my head in the way of no. Tarzan frowned. I have to try something. Glancing at my spear, I got an idea.

Pointing to my spear, I slowly said the name. Tarzan blinked, and slowly replied it back. _So close! _I repeated the word, saying it steadily. Tarzan seemed to get it, saying it right at the second time! I smiled, and Tarzan smiled back. I gestured to the branch underneath us, saying the word. Tarzan narrowed his eyebrows together, and said it right in one shot! _He is very smart!_ After that, with smiles, I begun to gesture at everything, saying the words, and Tarzan getting them in one to three times. After a long time, I noticed it is getting dark. I gestured to the sky, and Tarzan widened his eyes, muttering words in his language. I went to get leaves and stuff to make a hammock, Tarzan noticed what I was doing, and he helped me. I smiled as we looked at the masterpiece we made. _It is not so bad, but it'll do all right._ Tarzan smiled, then stared at me with curious eyes. He grunted, saying his name. I widened my eyes! _Oh, he wants to know my name!_ I grinned as I pointed to myself, saying my nickname. Tarzan said it to the last letter, getting it right. I smiled. He repeated my name as I said his name in a approving tone. Tarzan smiled, and left in his style. I headed to my hammock, tucking in, my spear secured, smiling away into dreamland._ What a day! Looks like it is indeed going to be great with Tarzan around._


	3. Chapter 3

In the next few days, Tarzan helped me to know the jungle, neighbors and food. In return, I taught him up to the basic level that toddlers use. Now I understand Tarzan. Every day brings a new adventure, and I have met Tantor and Terk officially. Tantor warmed up nicely to me through I think Terk was wary of me. Tarzan interpreted my story to them, through I left the portal and other stuff of the subject out because it is really a secret of mine. Every night I sleep in my hammock after awesome days with Tarzan and the others. In the morning, the sun and the songs of the birds would wake me, I go to have breakfast and business, and then I go down to find Tarzan or for him to visit me then, and go ahead to have great times, chasing flamingos, swimming in the falls, dodging the baboons and alligators, and swinging through the trees.

Time passed, and I was slowly introduced to Tarzan's gorilla family, being taught in the language of the animals steadily. I think Kerchak is very suspicious of me although I don't let it bother me. I love to play with the youngsters, and babysit the infants when I can. I have changed some in physically like my hair has grown past my ears, and my hands, feet has become tough from the trees and all. Tarzan is getting there to the Tarzan I saw in the movie although his personality changed a bit from being with me and using English half of the time. He is a bit more, how do you say, wise in a young way. I told him on us being called humans and more, but I have put off the subject of bad humans for a long while because I am still concerned on how Tarzan could react. But I knew I had to tell him sooner or later for this is bugging me now._ Sunrise knew sooner or later that Jane and the others will be here eventually, and I have to face my emotions and tell Tarzan before it is too late._

Then the day came when Tarzan asked out of nowhere when we were having lunch. I was eating a banana, and Tarzan was eating a mango, then I noticed him burrowing his eyebrows, and there was a curious/strange look in his eyes. He asked, "Are there bad humans out there?". I nearly swallowed the chunk of banana that I was eating when it happened. I stared with a wide-eyed look. And he was waiting for it, the answer. I deeply sighed, hearing Sunrise's voice from my necklace, saying that I have to tell him now. I glanced at Tarzan, trying to put words in my mouth to say.

"Why do you ask this?" I said warily.

"Do you remember of telling you about Sabor?", asked Tarzan. I nodded, saying that I do.

"Well, Sabor is a dangerous predator and I know you are good, and you defend yourself from Sabor and other predators. I just thought that if there are good humans like you, then there must be bad humans." explained Tarzan with a curious frown.

"Yes, there are bad humans. They are human, yes, but they are heartless in ways, they hurt innocent people and animals. They see it for their power and hunger in greed. They truly don't care what happens to their species and to other species, they only care for themselves and what they want, and that is it." I heavily explained with a grim frown.

Tarzan just stared, then looked down, thinking of what I had said. Then asked with a last question, "Do you believe it?"

"I do." said myself with a soft tone. Then Tarzan nodded deeply with mature eyes, saying that the subject is done. Then we went back to lunch, the tension gone, changing subjects and going off to have fun.

Years passed since that fateful question, and my muscles has grown strongly, my hair grown past my neck and became wild, and my reflexes became quick in defense and offense. Tarzan and the gang finally is the gang I knew in the movie. I knew the day Jane and the others is coming soon. But what I didn't know, is that day will completely change for me. And the change is her.


	4. Chapter 4

Her name is Arabella. I met her that day everything changed for Tarzan and me. It was lunchtime, and I was eating mangos with Kala, Tarzan's mother while I watched Tarzan wrestle with Terk. Then he appeared, Sabor. I barely escaped to safety, and quickly, I grabbed my spear, went to join Tarzan and Terk on their branch. I caught my breath heavily, watching Kerchak. Sabor was persistent, and the fight was fierce. Then Tarzan came to the rescue, fighting Sabor. I watched the battle, then when I saw Tarzan pinned by Sabor, I came to help him. I knocked Sabor in the ribs roughly, and the force got him off Tarzan. I landed, protecting Tarzan, I growled low over my shoulder to Tarzan, "Get your knife. I got this". I noticed Tarzan nod at the corner of my eyes, then I turned, hearing Sabor's angry growl. I steadily watched him, matching step for step, my spear secured, poised to defend. Then Sabor ran toward me, I dodged him, managing to get my spear to injure his left eye. Sabor yowled loudly, I saw blood starting out of the scarred cut of his eye. _I swore his other eye turned red._ I growled with barren teeth, dominating my power to him. He became vicious, pouncing at me. Wide-eyed, I tried to distract him with my spear, but I failed, Sabor pinned me, with my spear cutting off his mouth from biting me, then I heard Tarzan's yell.

I saw him pounce on Sabor, grabbed his coat, Sabor growling, turning his head at Tarzan. I squirmed out under Sabor, Tarzan then being back-pinned by Sabor, then he did the flip trick, flipping Sabor toward me, I got my spear toward him, missing him by a hair. Then Tarzan pounced on him again, his knife gleaming, the ground gave out from the force, becoming a hole, Tarzan's grunts mixing with Sabor's growls. I couldn't breath, for there came silence right after. I stared at the hole, waiting for something, then seeing Sabor's body dead, lifted into the ground, Tarzan heaving heavily. I breathed again, laughed loudly along with the gorillas' cheering. Tarzan then lifted Sabor up into the air, giving out his yell, I joined him. The gorillas then screeched, yelled with joy, coming down to us. Tarzan glanced at me, smiling of pride and happiness. I grinned back, then I noticed Kerchak. The usual events happened along.

When Tarzan and I went to see the origin of the gunshots, of course, Clayton and the others are on scene, but there was someone else too. Right after Jane showed up, another face was there, a woman. _She's so beautiful._ She has this heart-shaped face, peach-tanned skin, light green eyes, raven-black hair up into a bun. She had a similar gown like Jane, but in indigo blue. She had this book, a light red book to read. When I heard her voice, it was like a bell, which is part of her namesake. She looked older than Jane, probably a couple of years older. She was separated along with Jane. I saved her, of course, and Tarzan saved Jane. After the baboon accident, I striked a conversation with the woman. She gave me her name and so, vice versa. Arabella, she was surprised when she met me, for she never met a jungle man, like Jane did the same thing with Tarzan. With Tarzan able to speak English, he also conversed with Jane. I found that Jane and Arabella are sisters. Her black hair must have came from her father's genes along with her eyes.

We went to their camp by swinging, saw the gorillas and Tantor. Jane was surprised to see the gorillas while I saw Arabella widening her eyes at Tantor. _She likes elephants, wow. That is certainly different. _I gently got Arabella closer to Tantor. I spoke to Tantor, saying that she just wants to meet him. Tantor curled his trunk, his eyes wary, yet curious, as he slowly tip-toed a step closer to Arabella's place. Arabella gaped, lifting an arm toward Tantor's trunk. I smiled, then Kerchak had to ruin everything, ordering the family to move and go. I knew I had to obey, but I hesitated, seeing Arabella confused, yet curious. I briefly waved, and then left into the bushes, hearing Clayton and Archimedes' voices. I quickly joined the group, climbed into a tree branch, listening and watching the exchange between Tarzan and Kerchak. I frowned as Tarzan stormed off. I know him enough, that he will cool off eventually. I came down, the gorlla group scattering to make nests for bedtime, and I noticed Tantor standing by, with a curiously strange look in his eyes. _What's up with him?_ I confronted Tantor, asking of his thoughts. I was shocked when he made a surprising compliment about Arabella. He said that Arabella feels safe and happy. I gaped as he said that. Then I realized that animals can sense some things in ways like, horses for example, they can sense fear and happiness. So Tantor sensed happiness and awe. I hummed in contentment, knowing Arabella is good. I then thanked Tantor, and left for my hammock for bedtime. _So, it is looking great for now, for there is still Clayton. I'll talk to Sunrise tomorrow about him then._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a stunning sight of the sunrise. I grabbed breakfast as I went down to Elephant Falls to take a bath, and then left before the elephants 'morning swim. I headed down to one of my favorite spots, which was the big tree family that Tarzan and his mother went when Tarzan was a child. I arrived there, then the portal suddenly showed up, the colors swirling bright. I made sure that there was nobody else there, then I leaped into the portal, my 2-D body swiftly changing into 3-D as I went out into HQ in front of Sunrise. She smiled amusingly, and I grinned sheepishly as I clumsily landed. Sunrise cleared her throat, her eyebrows lifting, as I stood up, straightened myself down, and started to walk along with her. Sunrise explained her thoughts on what to do with Clayton. _She said that I should distract Clayton with something major that is bound to get him to be greedy. Through I worry because Clayton can be really ambitious and focused on what he wants._ I replied my worries to Sunrise and she frowned in thought. She sighed, and nodded, and said that I have to try this idea, then if it doesn't work, I will give him hell when that hunting horror with his gang comes to steal the gorilla family sooner or later. I hummed, grunted in determination, and nodded to Sunrise. She grimly smiled, and gestured to me to get going. I smiled, then I ran to the portal, jumped as the change happened, and I arrived back home quickly. The portal disappeared swiftly. I left by swinging into the direction of the camp. I knew Tarzan is gonna be there and so will I.

I arrived at camp in a matter of minutes. I saw Tarzan hiding in the bamboo trees watching Jane and Arabella explain ourselves to their father and Clayton. I joined him, seeing Arabella. She had a change of clothes and she looked so comfortable in them._ She is so gorgeous. _She is wearing a dark green tank top and a medium purple skirt, and barefoot. Her beautiful black hair is down, and it is longer than Jane's length of her light brown hair. I could see her eyes sparkling with delight as she described myself to Archimedes. I watched Archimedes tease his daughters, and then Clayton insulted them. That is where Tarzan and I came in. Tarzan landed in front of Jane while I landed at Arabella's feet a bit farther away. Arabella widely smiled, and called my name in happiness. I said her name in a greeting with a gentle grin. Clayton did his gun act but the sisters stopped him. Archimedes was excited to meet us officially. Tarzan and I introduced ourselves and settled nicely into the socialization with them though Clayton seems a bit suspicious in us.

For nearly a week, every day we visited Jane and the others and every night we headed back home, Tarzan to his family, and I, to my hammock in my tree. Every day bought something exciting. Like such as, I taught Arabella the ropes, er, vines of the jungle, metaphorically speaking, of course. She adapted so quickly that I swore she must have been a gorilla or something in a past life. Arabella taught me one of her favorite languages as I had learned that she was a translator for foreign visitors such as Spaniards or Italians. She taught me French, which is enriching and interesting to me. Tarzan and Jane are spending time too, and it looks like it is going great.

The next morning I woke up to a group of singing birds. I noticed the birds are the same birds that Tarzan showed Jane in the movie. I smiled, grabbing breakfast in a rush and swinging to greet and suggest my idea to Tarzan. Tarzan liked the idea, and we went to camp, seeing Jane sketch and Arabella reading a book. I went to her while Tarzan went to Jane. I made small talk with Arabella while Tarzan offered with a surprise for Jane. Jane accepted it and we all went up to the tree of the birds. Tarzan and Jane went first, then I guided Arabella next. I grinned as I watched Arabella with her delighted smile at the sight. Tarzan made the bird call, and they all came over to us. I got two birds on my right shoulder, one bird on my left knee, three birds nestled by my right foot, while Arabella got one bird on her left shoulder, two birds on her right leg, and four birds nestled between her legs. She giggled and laughed as she was ticklish. I smiled at her happiness.

Later that night, I took her to the family tree and swinged around. Arabella looked so free and happy that I wished this night would last forever. Suddenly she looked at me with these curious beautiful eyes, and I looked at her back gently content. At that moment, I realized I had fallen hard over heels in love with Arabella and I didn't know why, but something compelled me to kiss her, so I did. She gently kissed back and we drew back resting our foreheads together. I smiled, and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. There was no need to say anything. After a few minutes, I took her back to camp, and as we touched down on the grass, Arabella shyly gave me a kiss and left to her tent. Before she went in, she turned her head and mouthed thank you toward me. I nodded, and smiled, then she went in. I turned to walk, but Archimedes stood some distance away looking at me. _Shoot, I forgot about asking permission! _Archimedes chuckled, seeing my shocked face.

"Don't worry, my boy. It's all right. If you really care for her, I trust you. But there is something I am curious about. Explain yourself, Leo." Archimedes said.

"Well, Mr. Porter, I care for her and I finally realized tonight that I love her. She gave her love to show that she cares for me too. I will do everything to protect her from harm and I will support her with all the strength and love that I have for her. If I may, could I have permission to court her?" I calmly replied.

"Please call me Professor and yes, you have my permission to court my daughter. And not to be awkward, you have my blessing then for the future." Archimedes, er, Professor happily replied.

I nodded to acknowledge this and smiled, thanking him, and then left into the forest swinging, my feelings bubbly and happy, a smile on my face still, as I arrived back to home. _This is great, no, wonderful! I got the girl of my dreams, yet I got to deal with Clayton sooner or later. He was looking creepy when he was near the girls. (growls) Now I got to figure out what to distract Clayton. If Sabor was still alive, I would gladly give Clayton as supper for him. No, no, I am not a murderer neither I do not want to be! Uhh, I will go to bed, and maybe I will sleep on the problem tonight._ I went to bed with tumbling thoughts as the sun descended from the sky and the moon rising.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks passed by, and I have tried a few ideas to distract Clayton, but no luck whatsoever. Every day, I took Arabella out to beautiful spots that is peaceful and I've managed to get Tantor to meet her officially. Tantor was a bit wary, but he steadily warmed up to Arabella, and she even got a ride with me on Tantor. She was so happy that she hugged Tantor's trunk to thank him for the ride. Tantor was pleasant, so he made a comment and I translated it to Arabella. Arabella was delighted at the comment. I smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek, thanked Tantor, and took Arabella to camp by swinging and playing Treetop Tag, a game that Tarzan made some time ago, and I have became a pro at it, through Arabella is catching up fairly. When we got to camp, I saw Tarzan being questioned about the gorillas, and telling them that he can't, and then Clayton saw me, rudely asking about the gorillas. I told him that I didn't know where the gorillas are, and Clayton became so frustrated and red in the face. The usual scenes came, and went.

Tarzan convinced me to come along, so I went too. There was a reason, and that is Clayton. I wanted to keep an eye on him. But everything went wrong as usual. Kerchak was very mad and disappointed at Tarzan that he was shocked, and looking at me to say if I am on his side, I gave a signal to say that I am still on his side while I pretended to look sad. _Tarzan is like my brother in arms, so we figured on ways to fool other beings while we give our true motives to each other. _Then he ran off into the jungle. I knew soon Kala will tell the truth of Tarzan's real parents. I went ahead to home, getting dinner.

The next morning, Arabella convinced me to come on the ship, I knew Clayton will be there, so I have bought my spear. I was arrested, but I fought as hard as I could, but it was brief. I was put in the cargo barge along with the others. Tarzan went nuts, but I stopped him with my roar-like growl. Immediately he was still. My spear was gone, but I figured out to use the broken glass from the barometers in the barge to unlock the locks of the ceiling steel. Unfortuntely, it was too heavy to lift up, then the ship shook violently. I was thrown to the floor, landing on my feet. It shook again, making Arabella and the others go toward me. I caught my girlfriend safely. Professor made his comment, then it shook again, us going to the other side. I heard a trumpet, then a crash._ Tantor! _Tarzan verbally was happy to see him. He went into the ocean, while I asked Tantor to bring me and the gang. Terk embarrasingly hugged me, saying ridiculious things. I thumped her head, shaking her out of her hysterics. We went down into the ocean, Tantor shockingly fast at swimming. We made good time, crashing into the jungle and surprising the hunters. I became my namesake, scaring the hunters easily.

I was amused by the hunters running, scared of me. I frantically searched for Clayton, then I saw a hint of silver. _Clayton's gun!_ I went up into the trees, crossing branches to Clayton's position. I heard a gunshot, Tarzan's scream, then I jumped from above into Clayton, growling with hands outward. Clayton was surprised, I pinned him toward the ground, then his gun hit me in the chest, my breath caught just as I was thrown into a tree. I distinctingly heard Arabella calling Clayton a monster, then a hit and thump. In a flash, I saw my girl down, and I became angry, pounced at Clayton. I scratched, bit, and kicked as hard as I can. I bit his right hand which dropped his weapon of hell. Quick as my namesake, I snatched it up and pointed it down at Clayton. Immediately, Clayton stopped, taunted me.

"Come on. Shoot me. Be a man." Clayton said with a grim sickening smile. I growled, looked at his eyes, they were scared and frightened, and in their reflection, I could see my eyes shining like fire orbs of green.

I shouted, "I may be a man, but not like you!" and destroyed the gun in front of Clayton. Instantly, he drew his knife and swung it at me, I dodged low and quick. I leaped at his legs, bounding them together, causing Clayton to fall along with me. Under me, I felt the ground forming into a downward hill, heading through bushes. I landed roughly at the end of the hill, and glanced to see a ridge in front of me. I saw Clayton getting up, his face angry and red, and came toward me, his knife swaying in the air. I rolled my body, Clayton missing me, I pounced around to his back, my arms arresting his arms. Then I screamed, fell. I felt wet, warm blood on my face, brought up my right hand to feel the injury. I got a cut from my right cheek upward and left across my nose. I glanced up to see Clayton with a sick grin, his knife wet with my blood. He went toward me again, I used my left leg to stop his chest, my right arm toward his knife hand, twisted his wrist, him yelling, his knife falling to earth, downward. Then he looked at me, looking like the devil, came toward me, his arms outward. I drew up my legs, arms into a upward motion, feeling his heavy body, and then flipped him over me, the ridge. It started raining, I heard screams, an splash, alligators growling, screams again, then silence. I heavily got up into my feet, panting, thunder sounding above me. I stared at the dark swamp over the ridge._ I did it. He deserved it. He won't bother anymore. At last, he's gone._ I then narrowed my eyes, drew in a deep breath, then I roared, the sound echoing, the thunder joined the choir. I then heard steps behind me, I turned to see Kerchak with a undescribable look that I can't read. He then thumped his chest with one arm, indicating respect and admiration. He thanked me, and I nodded with respectful eyes. Then he said that my intended mate needs me. I widened my eyes, ran off into the direction where I last saw Arabella.

I arrived, seeing the gang around Arabella. I swiftly went to her, Arabella calling my name, rammed into my chest, shivering. I gathered my arms around her, making her warm and safe. I glanced to see Jane staring at me. She questioned the injury on my face. I said what happened with Clayton. Jane looked surprised. I asked of Arabella. Jane said that Clayton hurt Arabella. I widened my eyes, glanced down at Arabella, her hair covering her face sideways on my chest. I drew her hair outward over her ears, then I saw it. Her left eye is normal while the right one looks cloudly. I whispered to her, asking of the depth of the injury. She whispered that she only can see shadows, no color. I sighed._ Thanks goodness, it wasn't too serious. I will find something to help heal the injury. I know it is somewhere out there._ I whispered of sweet nothings, hopes, and love. Arabella just was there in my arms, being safe with me. Tarzan then said Arabella would rest at his parents' old home. He led the way to the house, the gang following, myself bringing Arabella bride style in my arms. We arrived there, went to sleep in respectful space.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of everyone walking around. I checked my cut at a mirror nearby. It looks like it is deep and going to scar permanently. I went to check on Arabella, she was walking too, a bit slow, but still graceful as ever. Her injured eye does look a bit better, the blackening around the eye has turned to purplish-blue. She still sees shadows of the gang and myself, but the difference now is that color has come back a bit into her sight. It is vague and blurry, but at least it is good. Hearing noise, I turned to see Tarzan looking a bit pale. I told Arabella to go to Jane, as I went to my brother. I asked of what is wrong, and he said that Jane is still leaving. _That means Arabella is leaving too! I don't want this. If Arabella goes back, england is going to stare at her, specifically her injured eye. I have to stop this!_ Widening my eyes, and hurriedly saying that I had to go to check on something, I left Tarzan confused yet curious. I immediately went to find Professor, which he was at the bridge looking at the dawn colors of the sky. Professor heard me, and turned himself to face me. I asked him that I want Arabella to stay. Professor widened his eyes, and looked a bit swayed. I told him what I thought what might happen if Arabella returns to england. Professor looked curious and averted his eyes down, becoming thoughtful. Professor sighed and accepted that he don't want his Arabella hurt or insulted, and said that he trusts me to take care of her. I nodded, respectful of his orders. I thanked him, and left, went back to the treehouse to tell the wonderful news to Arabella. She was happy when she heard the news, yet she became sad that Jane and her father is going back.

Later that morning, with hugs and goodbyes, Jane and Professor left while the rest of us watched. Arabella was crying and waving at the same time, and Tarzan looked so lonely and hurt. Then Jane lost her glove, causing her to look back, seeing us all sad. Being convinced, she came back and Professor came along too, after sternly telling the captain that we are all lost in the jungle. All day, we all celebrated in the joy and happiness of being a great big family. That night, I asked Arabella to marry me and she happily said yes. The wedding was brief and beautiful. I made our rings out of weaving tiny vines, and Arabella's ring was crowned of a beautiful white flower. She wore a headband of red and blue flowers and I wore a necklace of half of Sabor's teeth. Tarzan and Jane was our best man and woman. Tantor and the gorilla troop saw it and Professor was the bonder for us. Later after the wedding, Arabella and I went off to our favorite spot and spent a majority of time there. It was quite was up to least a week of the honeymoon. When we got back home to the treehouse, I noticed that new rooms was added to the house, presumed for us all and perhaps a few children in the future. We found out Tarzan asked Jane to marry him right after we left for our honeymoon.

Tarzan and Jane's wedding was similar to ours, with the difference of the rings and Jane's headband. Their rings were made of flexible leaves, and Jane's ring was crowned with a magnificent red flower. Jane's headband was of gold and purple flowers. It was wonderful and short. They left soon for their honeymoon, stayed for a week and half. They reunited with us after that. We now have days of fun, relaxation, and happiness. The family is all here now. _Two families, one world. _


	8. Chapter 8

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Well, Leo has totally found a new family. Just recently, Leo has told me that he found a healing plant for Arabella's eye injury, and now Arabella is back to normal, just a bit wiser and realized that totally blind people had it worse than she did. The series never happened, much to Leo's happiness. But something new has changed the lives of the family. There was a ship, a terrible crash in a treachous hurricane storm. There was a few survivors at the time, but later when the dawn came, someone had died, leaving two orphans, a toddler and child. They were shaken, but okay. The dead body was a woman of at least 25 years, deep brown long hair, and light blue eyes. The toddler is at leat 2-3 years old, is female, has her mother's eyes, but her hair is dirty blond, presumed to be from the genes of her father. The child is 5-6 years old, male, has his presumed father's brown eyes, and his mother's hair. The girl's name is Isabel, Izzy for short by Leo's suggestion. The boy's name is Benjamin, Benny for short by his deceased mother's suggestion.

Leo and Arabella adopted Izzy, while Tarzan and Jane adopted Benny. They had wore torn clothes in the shipwreck, but it was changed by Leo and Jane's new wardrobe for them. Izzy now wears a manmade shirt of leaves and one of Jane's old skirts, brown, and cutted to toddler size. Benny now wears a half-chest shirt of vines and a brown loinncloth just like Tarzan's. Professor was happy to have grandchildren. Benny is curious, yet adventerous. He could play with his father and uncle, and help his grandfather with his mother. Izzy is clumsy, yet bubbly. She loves having baths, playing with her mother, and gets brand-new paper from her aunt to draw, color whatever she wants. She dearly loves her father and being taken to see Tantor and the other elephants.

Leo dearly loves his daughter and nephew and told me that if it ever happens again, he would be happy to go through it again just to have his precious Izzy and Arabella in his arms. And there is also more news. Both Arabella and Jane is expecting. Leo and Tarzan is excited and nervous. Leo defintely has chosen this world well. I hope to hear from him once a while.


End file.
